Odette Stein
Odette Stein is a 2017-introduced and minor character. She is the daughter of the eldest brother and princess from ''The Queen Bee. ''She is considered a Rebel in the destiny conflict, as she is strongly opposed to leaving her kingdom. She is owned by BishounenP. Character Background Odette was generally known as a nice girl in school. Since she graduated before the destiny conflict became prominent, she reluctantly signed the Storybook of Legends. However, after Raven released the pages of the book to each person, she started doing some independent study on kingdom management. Appearance Knowing that she was eventually going to be kicked out of her castle and left to fend for herself, Odette often kept her hair rather short and tied back. Now that she's officially a Rebel, she's been growing it out and styling it. Her straight hair reaches to her shoulders, and is currently silver and blonde. She has blue eyes. She used to be tan, like Adelhelm, but since she has been staying inside most of the time, she is rather pale. Fairy tale – The Queen Bee How the Story Goes Two sons of a king in one land were kicked out because they were living too wastefully. The dwarf, loving his brothers regardless, set off to find them. When he found them, they laughed in his face, as they thought it was ridiculous that such an insignificant dwarf thought he could travel the world. Nonetheless, he decided to venture with them. The older brothers kept threatening to harm animals on their journey. However, with a statement of kindness and love for all, the dwarf was able to prevent them from doing so. Eventually, they came upon another kingdom. The king asked the eldest brother to seek out some marbles for the princess. If he failed, he would turn into marble himself. The elder brother could only find some of the marbles, so he was transformed. The second eldest suffered the same fate.The dwarf almost failed, but some of the critters he saved came and collected the rest of the marbles for him. The king continued on with another task for the dwarf, and critters helped him again. For the third task, the dwarf needed to figure out which of the princesses had honey on her lips. One had sugar, one had syrup, and one had honey. However, he only had one shot. A queen bee that he had previously saved from his brothers was able to instantly distinguish between the flavors upon their lips. The dwarf was then permitted to marry the youngest princess. He convinced the king to return his brothers back to normal, and they married the other two princesses, becoming royalty once again. How does Odette come into it? Odette's father was a horrible person when he was her age. After he married her mother, he softened a lot, but he still wants Odette to follow in his footsteps. Odette's grandfather, the King in the story, believes Odette would be a better ruler than his children and wants her to take over. Since he's become old, the current royal family refuses to listen to him. Relationships Family Odette and her cousin Wilford are best friends forever after. They are always at odds with Adelhelm. Friends In general, Odette spends time alone, studying in the castle. Pet In her free time, Odette uses her stone magic to create statuettes of animals. Because of her ancestry, real animals tend to stay away from her. Romance She's especially uninterested in princes from other kingdoms. Right now, she just wants to secure her future. Enemies Adelhelm and Faybelle Trivia *Stein means "stone" in German Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Queen Bee Category:Adelhelm Sweetlips Category:BishounenP